


Envy

by Marishna



Series: 7 Deadly Sins [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, outside looking in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia has something Derek doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

It took Derek a while to figure out why Malia had it so easy.

Her life sucked, yeah. But she was adjusting. She was _thriving_. She was fitting in and even if she didn't necessarily like or get the “human” thing she did it and passed it off. Mostly, anyway.

Then it hit him.

Stiles.

 She had Stiles.

She had him to correct her when she was abrupt and conventionally rude. When she said things that weren't understandable to most people. To encourage and help her. 

She had someone to trust.

It hit Derek like a ton of bricks. Not the realization that Derek had issues with trust (no, that one was a large billboard with flashing lights in his head) but that _Stiles_ could be the answer. 

Derek watched the way Stiles moved around Malia, how reassuring he was and confident. How his body adjusted to her and even unconsciously angled to protect her, even thought she didn't need it. 

Stiles and Malia weren't an overly touchy-feely couple but there were moments Derek noticed that others would overlook. The way Stiles' eyes lingered on her when Malia would brush her hair back. How Malia would bump her leg against Stiles' when he brought her a soda or just to say thank you. The sound of their whispers that usually were never pack-related, but for more intimate situations. The smell of Stiles' arousal when Malia looked over at him through her hair and smirked.

Her eagerness and willingness to fall into bed with Stiles filled Derek with the most white-hot jealousy. Her comfort with him and how easy it was for her to wrap her arms around Stiles, pulling him tight against him and the comfort between them for Stiles to be the “little spoon”. It was too easy for them.

It was something Derek wanted for himself.

And Stiles seemed to be the key.

In the meantime Derek would make do with taking notes, watching them over pack dinners and their interactions in otherwise benign moments. Eavesdropping on their conversations, both in public and whispering to each other from under the sheets of Stiles' bed. Collecting memories of them moving together in truly intimate moments, watching Stiles' hands glide over Malia's back and arms and the thrust of his hips, steady and sure until his control broke.

He would file ever sight and sound away for the day when maybe he would be able to trust that way.


End file.
